The subject disclosure generally relates to providing user generated photos to users, and, in particular, presenting photos of an object or landmark to a user.
User generated content (UGC) may comprise many different images of objects and/or places. These images may be placed in a map to provide users with an idea of what places may look like at certain locations on the map. However, because of the large volume of images generated by users, it is often difficult to select a suitable set of images to present to the user at a particular point on the map.
Currently, images are placed on the map according to latitude/longitude associated with the photo, and this is typically not very accurate. Even if the general location of the images are accurate, the images themselves may not convey any orientation information as to which direction the images were taken from or what the images are looking at. As a result, these images on the map would not necessarily convey useful information to a user. Further, two images taken at the same place and in the same orientation may have completely different focal lengths, giving very different views of the same object (e.g., one zoomed in focusing on a detail and another one which looks at the object/place as a whole).
Thus, it may be desirable to select and present photos to a user according to the map context and other related information.